beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
King (Original Series)
King is a main villian from Beyblade V-Force. He is the twin brother to Queen and owns the beyblade known as Ariel. Appearance King is a tall 14-16 year-old boy. He has stylish, wavy, white hair that almost always covers one of his eyes. He wears a uniform that's identical to what his twin sister, Queen, wears. Although they are twins, Queen is white, and King is black. The fact that King is black just might be to fill out the pattern, that Queen is white and has black hair, and that King is black and has white hair. Even King's Bit-Beast Ariel is the inverted version of Queen's Bit-Beast. Personality King, along with Queen, is very serious and dedicated to his work. He takes pride in his ability to steal beyblade parts. In fact, King and Queen are the most successful villians in the entire series since they got away with all their crimes. Although they are criminals, King and Queen are actually quite fair. If their victim ever finds them, they'll agree to give them back their beyblade parts if they win in a beybattle against them. If the challenger is victorious, King and Queen give the parts back without any questions. Beyblade V-Force Queen and King first appeared in the later half of season two. After the Saint Shields saga and the Team Psykick saga, V-Force went on to the King and Queen saga. King and Queen acted as the main badguys in this saga, but the badguy character was later taken over by Zeo. Although they meant no harm in stealing Bit-Beasts or anything else, they only wanted parts, and when they saw some they wanted, they got it. After clearing out all the stores, King and Queen set their sights on the beyblades of professional beybladers. They were successful in stealing beyblade parts from the Mystics, which caused them to miss the preliminaries in the tournament since they had to go off looking for King and Queen to get their parts back. King and Queen were later hired by Dr. K, who told them what to do and who to steal from. King later fought and defeated Joseph and Mariam alongside Queen. In Kings battle with Tyson, Dr. K resorted to cheating to win in order to get Dragoon . King and Tyson teamed up for that bit of time in order to stop Dr. K and then they continued with their battle. King was defeated and after that he and Queen were never seen again for the remainder of V-Force. Beyblade G-Revolution King and Queen were seen in the ending of Beyblade G-Revolution , battling with Raul and Julia , another twin brother-sister pair. Beyblade & Bitbeast Being a beyblade parts hunter, King probably assembled Ariel with stolen parts. Ariel is a broze/gold magnacore beyblade with a tall base. It is a beyblade made for attacking and shredding beyblades. It is also is seen to have precision rotation shown when it teams up with Gabriel for some tag team action. It resembles the Metal Saga "Aries" Bit-Beast. Battles Gallery King and Queen G-Rev.jpg Beyblade grevolution 6454.jpg Imagem48.png King &queen.jpg King and Ariel.jpg|King and Ariel Trivia * There is also a King in Metal Fury. Similarites can be drawn from both King's such as: :* White Hair :* Dark Skin tone :* When he battles alone, he can lose, but when Queen helps him they win. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade V- Force Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Original Series Category:Former Villains